Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Bette Kane Bette.png|Current image Bette_Kane_2015.png|Proposal #01 Bette Kane proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 BetteTSProposal3.jpg|Proposal #03 Bette proposal 4.jpg|Proposal #04 Bette=Win copy 4.jpg|Proposal #05 Bette=Win copy 5.jpg|Proposal #06 Bette Kane proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 She has changed a lot from 2010 to 2015, even if the current image is animated, but in 2015 we see more of her face, and she is well dressed.IiLiFa (talk) 17:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure on this. But it was bound to happen. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :We don't hesitate to replace a season one picture with a season two where available. The comic is just as canon as the show so, why not? I'd go with the new picture. With the old one in the appearance section, obviously. -- Psypher 18:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed with Psypher --Justice Avenger (talk) 20:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe the pic needs to be a bit more closeup for it to look good in the infobox. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think Proposal #2 is perfect!!--Justice Avenger (talk) 15:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Would be great if someone could get a new image IiLiFa (talk) 21:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :"Hint, hint". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Someone could get other pictures.IiLiFa (talk) 01:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I really like #02. 04:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Agreed. #02. -- Psypher 12:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd stick with the animated version. Even though the comic version is newer, the dialogue puts it off in some way. Besides, who knows? Maybe there will be a shot of her later in the season. --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] ''Talk to me'' 14:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Now that there's a new photo, I'd go with number 3. --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] ''Talk to me'' 12:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not put up a poll? --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] ''Talk to me'' 08:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Current image. I'd get confused if I didn't read the comics & just think I typed her name in wrong. I say wait until they show her animated on YJ to add a new pic.--~ Lorisa! (talk) 19:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :The other image would still be one the page. And actually reading the page would also help. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Added couple extras which focused on her on panel a bit more, dont exactly fit guidelines with expression (5 is just great though) and angle but the current is kind of iffy on that as well. I go for 3/4 Regulus22 05:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree that the angle and detail on #01 and #02 aren't perfect, and that cropping comics images in 4x3 rarely works. Still, #4 looks weird with the framesides. I like #3, is it salvageable in a slightly less high/more wide config? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :4x3 doesn't look so bad. It's not centered, but fitting. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::4x3? (New to image work), I'd go for 6 and image name can be changed yeah? I had panel dupe saved as that forgot to change on upload Regulus22 08:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::4 units wide, 3 units high - units can be anything so it's 400x300, 600x450, or 800x600, that kind of thing. It's a pretty ratio, it's what most screenshot crops are (including current). For cropping alone, I'd go with #07. And yes, images can be renamed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I go with the seven or one, because of 3x4 and quality, and we don't want closeup. IiLiFa (talk) 17:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I still say current, but since no one else has, I'll say # 5, or 6. #7 shows someone else & it's slightly distracting. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 18:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Very well... votes are a mess when images get added half way through. Low tech poll, cast your vote below. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Current - :# - :# - :# - 1 :# - 1 :# - :# - 1 :# - 3 Ok 4 is proposal #3 right?? because 1 is the current...--Justice Avenger (talk) 21:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, 4 is #04. Current is current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) to be honest all of these arent really that great because she has weird looks on her face in every one, is there any where she isnt over emoting? (stupid question this is a comic book of course there isnt)--Zodisgod (talk) 20:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I would stay with the current one for now, but if I had to choose it would either be #03 or #06 or just any of them except for the close-ups because they tend to emote more. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Great, only now I see most are jpgs... so if we pick one, we're going to have to regrab them, and reupload them as pngs. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Just voted for #07. As for the fact they're JPGs, you don't have to regrab it. Just convert it in an image editing program. Heck, Microsoft Paint would probably do that, unless I'm missing something here. 00:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Rocket Rocket.png|Current image Rocket 2016 proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Rocket 2016 proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Better background, more detail. Pose is not ideal, unfortunately [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Lighting is better, but other than that not much difference. Also, includes another character. Stick with current. Kingbirdy 17:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Keep the current one. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 18:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Current... --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 18:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The Current is fine, but it could definitely use some improvement. I tried playing around with it and the original cap, but I couldn't make it any better. Stick with Current for now. 01:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Scrap that. Just capped #02. Very similar to #01, only the camera angle is level with the audience, and she's looking at us. Only issue is that it's a small images, and quite an extreme crop; meaning the inked lines are quite thick... Thoughts? 01:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :"Not Current" for me, either new pic is fine, bee i didnt even notice till Kingbirdy's comment and the lines i don't really register either.Regulus22 05:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't like #2, it's too cropped. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Arsenal Arsenal.png|Current image Arsenal proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Arsenal proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Arsenal proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The current was a temporary image I uploaded, but I do like it. Here are some others for consideration. I like the current, and #02. I think Arsenal's image should include his right arm (or lack thereof). 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Lex Luthor Lex Luthor.png|Current image Lex Luthor proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Food for thought. Came across it and liked it. 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Mercy Graves Mercy.png|Current image Mercy Graves proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Each time we've seen Mercy she's whipped out her arm cannon, I think the profile image should reflect this. And anyway, the current image is so crowded. 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ted Kord Ted Kord.PNG|Current image Ted Kord proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Although it's not an ideal pose, I feel #01 is far more suitable, as it follows the preferred standards of a head and upper body shot. There's far more detail to his face, also. 07:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't this already decided?--Godblaster (talk) 07:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC)